Embodiments of the invention are generally associated with advanced weighing devices, which typically means a weighing device that includes a microprocessor and associated programming. Embodiments of such an advanced weighing device (which may also be referred to herein as a “weighing device” for brevity) may also include an operating system and possibly other associated software. Examples of such advanced weighing devices include, without limitation, industrial scales, PC-based retail scales, and checkweighers. While an industrial scale and a PC-based retail scale are generally understood to be static weighing devices, a checkweigher would be understood by one of skill in the art as a device that weighs moving objects, usually objects traveling along a conveyor. Advanced weighing devices may be utilized in a variety of industries such as, for example and without limitation, retail stores, restaurants, manufacturing facilities, and laboratories.
When in the form of a scale, such an advanced weighing device may include a body portion (e.g., frame), and an object receiving platform (e.g., weigh pan) that rests upon one or more subjacent load cells. Memory, one or more displays, and an input means may also be included. Such scales may also include wired or wireless networking ability and/or a label printer. The display screen(s) of such a scale may be a touch screen, and may be integrated into or otherwise attached to the body portion of the scale or located remotely therefrom. In certain embodiments, the display portion of such a scale may be associated with a terminal that may also contain control electronics and other components of the weighing device. Other embodiments of advanced weighing devices are also possible.
As advanced weighing devices include microprocessors, such weighing devices can be programmed to report error messages, abnormal conditions, etc. Currently, when an advanced weighing device displays an error code or message, a user is required to undertake considerable effort in order to understand the meaning of the error code and to then determine what should be done in response. For example, a typical user response to the display of such an error code would be to first look up the meaning of the error code in a technical manual. Subsequently thereto, the user would look for technical support information (e.g., bulletins, troubleshooting guides, etc.) for instruction on how to correct the error or the process settings that may have caused the error.
This is less than desirable for a number of reasons. For one, various technical manuals must generally be kept on hand and referenced each time an error code is investigated. Updates to error codes or recommended actions in response to error codes would then require that the technical manuals be correspondingly updated. Looking up each error code and then researching possible error solutions is also time consuming and inefficient—especially considering that the advanced weighing device of interest may be non-functional and one or more processes that make use of the advanced weighing device may have to be stopped until the error is corrected.
In addition to the reporting of error messages, abnormal conditions, etc., users of advanced weighing devices may also need general information regarding the operation and/or configuration of the weighing device. As with error codes, a user may also need to undertake considerable effort to locate operational and/or configuration information relating to a given weighing device. For example, a user would typically need to look up such information in a technical manual, search for the information online, and/or call a technical support telephone number and communicate with a support representative.
Also as in the case of investigating error codes, locating support information in such a manner is undesirable for a number of reasons. For one, various technical manuals must again generally be kept on hand and referenced each time an operation or configuration issue is investigated. Updates to operation methods, sequences, etc., and/or changes in configuration techniques would then require that the associated technical manuals be correspondingly updated. Looking up operational or configuration information in this manner is also time consuming and inefficient.
For at least these reasons, it should be understood that it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method of responding to weighing device error codes and the need for weighing device operation and/or configuration information. Embodiments of the invention allow for such a response.